The Search For Vanwaithilien
by Andciritien
Summary: now complete
1. Default Chapter

This will not be everyone's cup of tea, and I completely accept that, but before anyone starts ripping it to shreds like all you wannabe critics do, I would just like to clear up a few things. I am a big fan of LOTR, I have read the books many times, and seen the movies. I know about what happened before the trilogy and after, but this story was written to entertain my friends and I, and purely for entertainment, and is posted here because I thought some other people might get some enjoyment from it. But if you do not find it to your liking, by all means leave some constructive criticism, but do not rip it to shreds, or call my character a Mary Sue cuz quite frankly if you are the sort of person who spends their time destroying other people's efforts at story writing, then you can't be a very good writer yourself. So you have been warned…

**********************

There was no place on Middle Earth I'd rather be.

Rivendell was my home away from home, as it were. I was always comfortable there, safe and among friends. Elrond, the lord of Rivendell, was my grandfather, despite his pure elfishness.

My father, King Elessar was married to Elrond's Elven daughter, Arwen Evenstar. I was their eldest daughter, pretty as an elf, yet not.

No one could understand the loneliness of it. I didn't fit into the race of Men, despite the fact that one day I may be expected to rule them, and I did not fit in with the Elves, due to my mortality.

It was hurtful, and confusing, but these feelings were unnecessary, and I tried to block them out, which is why most of my time was spent in my haven at Rivendell.On my balcony overlooking the sumptuous forest, I felt at peace. I felt more at home among Elves, I always had.

"Glad to see you arrived safely." The calm voice of Lord Elrond said from the shade of my room. I nodded.

"Thank you for having me grandfather." I replied, and we embraced for a short while.

"You are always welcome here Vanwaithilien, you always will be." He called me by my full Elven name, which roughly translated it to Serenity, even though it was usually shortened to Lien.

"And I am glad of that my lord." I sighed, looking out towards the blazing red horizon once more.

"Remember the ball this evening."

"I will." I promised.

"Legolas is most curious to meet you. He is a good friend of your fathers, but he has not lain eyes on you since you were a young girl."

"Father often speaks of him." I murmured softly, deep in thought. "He didn't fit in either, my father." I said thoughtfully.

"What do you speak of?"

"He was a mortal, raised among Elves. It must have been difficult for him." I explained my thoughts.

"It was, but he found his path Lien." He came up behind me, and laid a caring hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps it was time you found yours."

And with that said, he swept from the room, leaving me to my ever-confusing thoughts.

I decided not to let my confusion dominate me. I was usually a happy young woman, with my whole life to live. So I picked out my favourite midnight blue crushed velvet dress with lacy cuffs and gold trim. I decided not to wear any jewellery and I left my hair dangling freely around my exposed shoulders.

The hall had been decorated for the occasion, and was already full of Elven guests. I sat alone in a secluded corner, and watched the festivities with a smiling mouth and heart.

After an hour or so, I saw an extremely handsome Elf crossing the hall to me. He had broad shoulders, golden blonde hair and the purest blue eyes. My heart leapt into my throat at the mere sight of him. He stopped before me, and I realised who he was.

"Fair Vanwaithilien, I am glad you could attend this evening." He spoke.

"Prince Legolas, it is an honour to be in your presence." I replied politely, although I did greatly mean what I said.

"I was wondering if you would grant me the honour of pleasure of this dance." He smiled softly, and I melted instantly, as I'm sure many other young hearts had in his company.

"The pleasure would be mine."

I allowed him to lead me to the dancing area, and he took me in his capable arms. I noticed he was holding me quite closely, and I responded subtly, by gently leaning into him at the waist.

The night passed in a flurry of dancing and laughter. By the light of the new dawn, Legolas was escorting me back to my chamber.

Legolas was probably one of the most incredible people I had ever come across, and as stupid as it was, I wanted to be with him forever. I put it down to immature, impure lust, but deep down, I knew it was more than that.

"I have had a most enjoyable evening." Legolas smiled as we stopped outside my chamber door. I grinned in reply.

"Myself also, Master Legolas."

He stepped closer, so close I could feel his heart thudding, betraying his calm façade. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. His lips were millimetres away from my own.

"This is wrong." He murmured and I felt his words against my lips.

"Perhaps."

"I must go."

He turned suddenly on his heel, and practically ran off down the hallway towards his own chamber.

***********

Legolas sat on his bed, cradling his head in his hands, internally shaking himself for falling so easily for his closest friend's very young daughter. But Vanwaithilien was so beautiful, and graceful, yet there was an intense sadness around her, as well as a mischievous air.

He closed his eyes, and imagined his lips on hers, her skin touching his, her whispers in his ear. He wanted her, he wanted to pleasure her, but he wanted to love her, to be able to tell people proudly that she was as much his and he was hers. He often found himself aching with loneliness, and he could see that in her.

But she was Aragorn's daughter, and even having these thoughts of her were wrong. He tried, but he could not stop the thoughts from forming, so he lay back in his bed, and tried in vain to clear his mind.

A day passed, and all day Legolas struggled with his feelings. He spent most of his time in Lien's company, hoping to rid himself of his confusion, to no avail. Lien returned his feelings, that much was sure, but she was so young, and Legolas feared breaking her heart, as well as his own.

That night, he was sitting cross-legged on his bed, reading one of the many books from Elrond's study. However, he could not concentrate on the book, and instead stared at the smooth pages.

A timid knock on his door startled his thoughts. He was unfortunately shirtless, and was incredibly shy about going to the door in such a state of undress, but he uncurled his long legs and opened it anyway.

Lien was standing in the doorway, in nothing more than a flimsy nightgown. Legolas could see the gentle curves of her body through it, and was once again possessed by his passion.

"You must go…" He began, but she slipped closer to him, and pressed her finger to his lips.

"If I am caught out of bed I will be in much trouble." She whispered hastily, and he opened his door wider for her to enter his room.

She sat down on his bed, also cross-legged, facing him. Her eyes studied his for a moment, and the lust and love in his mirrored her own.

"Why are you here at this late hour?" He asked, although he was glad she was. She looked to her feet, then back to his fair face.

"Because I must speak with you. Legolas, what is there between us?" She asked softly, not daring to look at him, perhaps fearing his answer.

"More than I can ever explain. To say that I do not want you would be a lie, as I do, I want you more than anything Lien."

"So you feel it too?"

"Yes, I do. But we cannot ever act on these feelings. You are my friend's daughter, I could not betray Aragorn in such a way." He said sadly.

"Instead you would betray your own heart?"

"It is not that, for if I could, I would spend the rest of my days with you. But things are complicated." He looked away from her eyes, and noticed a thin red slice in her flawless skin at her collarbone.

"You're hurt." He reached out to touch her, but she pulled away slightly, maybe shy, or maybe not pleased with him.

"It's nothing." She muttered.

"Come here." He told her, and she did move closer to him. In fact, she slid her legs round his waist, so that the wound was right in front of him.

But she was also right in front of him, her breasts rising and falling gently as she breathed, her skin smelling like the delicate wild flowers in the forest. He caressed the skin around the wound, and seeing it was closed already, fought his eyes to meet hers.

"It's already closed." He informed her, his heart racing. She did not untwine herself from him, and he could barely breathe, his heart was now in his throat.

"I told you it was nothing." She smiled softly. Legolas regarded her for a moment, before tilting his head back, and gently brushing his lips against hers. Lien pulled away for a moment, startled, before leaning back in and returning his unsure kiss.

Their lips met, over and over, each kiss becoming more and more passionate. Legolas slipped his hands over her thighs, up under her nightdress, and onto her back, where he pressed her young body against his. Her lips trailed across his jawbone, up his neck, and up to the little points of his ears. Legolas sighed with content, this was all he had ever wanted, all he had ever needed, to be close to someone, to someone who understood him. Their lips met again, and he dipped his tongue in her mouth, before lowering his lips to her delicate neck, down over the hollow where her pulse flickered seductively beneath her skin, and along her collarbone. His hands longed for more of her skin, and moments later, her nightgown was on the floor, and he was caressing her softly. Legolas could feel himself stirring beneath her, and he began trying to free himself from his own clothes, but his hands were shaking so much he couldn't do it. Lien's hands covered his, and she helped him.

When they were both rid of their clothes, they resumed their kissing, each kiss being punctuated by slight moans and whispers of pleasure. Legolas softly lowered her to the bed, and lay over her, his hands exploring her, his skin feeling like it was on fire, his whole body full of pent up emotion and desires, all for her. 

Finally, Legolas slid himself into her, and she let out a small gasp of pain. He stopped immediately, not bearing to think that he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, no I'm fine. Don't stop." She replied, and Legolas began moving over her slowly, each movement becoming faster, their hips grinding together, their need for each other driving them.

And suddenly, and intense pleasure sped through their veins, causing Legolas to stop completely, and Lien to utter a low sound of ecstasy in her throat. It was like a beautiful release, and Legolas collapsed in Lien's arms, breathing hard, but fully satisfied.

"I love you." He whispered to her as she held him and stroked his hair. She laid a loving kiss on his lips, and settled herself close to him.

"I love you too."

In the serene silence that followed, they both fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms, not even thinking of how wrong everything was about to go.

How very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

By morning, I was feeling very ashamed of myself.

Legolas lay sleeping peacefully beside me, the golden dawn making his pale skin glow awash with gold. I could not deny that I loved him, as I did very much, with every piece of my soul. But he was an Elf, a prince, and much older than me. He was risking much more than I was by even allowing himself to feel for me as he did.

Silently, I stood and dressed. I watched him sleep for a number of moments, before grabbing a piece of writing paper from his desk, a quill and a bottle of ink, and beginning to write.

My dearest Legolas,

Please do not think I am abandoning you out of guilt or displeasure, for that would never be the case. When I came to you last night, it was out of love and passion, and I still do love you despite my absence. But I cannot help but feel that you are turning your back on all the doors open to you out of your feelings for me, and I do not want to live with the knowledge that you refused the chance for a better life because of me. I cannot say in words how much I love you, and it is for this reason that I do not think we should see each other anymore. I think it would be wise for you to return to Mirkwood, find an Elf of station, and take her as your bride, for then maybe you can still be the Elf your father and mine wants you to be. This pains me deeply, and I beg for your forgiveness.

With all the love I possess

Lien

I placed the letter on the pillow where I had lay, and left the room, tears stinging my eyes and staining my cheeks.

Legolas had never known such a pain. For four weeks after Lien's heart breaking letter, he had remained in a pained daze, unable to tear his mind away from the love of his very long life.

For his love for her only grew as each day passed, his desire to spend every waking moment with her steadily consuming him. He wanted to share his bed with her again, he wanted to be able to touch her, and kiss her, and speak with her. More than anything Legolas was aching to know that she did genuinely love him, and she hadn't just said that out of concern for his feelings.

He saw her everyday, and she was also distinctly sad. One morning, Lord Elrond requested Legolas' presence in his chamber. Legolas went at once, wondering if Lien was hurt, and praying she wasn't.

Elrond was already seated and waiting for Legolas when he arrived. Almost at once, Legolas sensed an air of seriousness, and was compelled to speak.

"Master Elrond, you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, I did. Legolas, I know what there is between you and Vanwaithilien.""You do?"

"I also know that you have consummated your mutual lusts some time ago, but did not pursue a relationship. I greatly wish to know why."

"It is not that I do not love Lien my Lord, as I do greatly. But she feels that she is not the right path for me. And it breaks my heart for I have lost the one thing I wanted to keep." Legolas spoke with passion, and conviction, but also with his pain. He meant every word that he said, and Lord Elrond knew it.

"King Elessar has been alerted to the situation Legolas, and is on his way. I suggest you decide what to do of this matter before he arrives. He will try to take Lien away from here, from you. If by that time you have decided to fight for her, then you must do so with all your heart. For your love is something so precious, that is most obvious. This is all the advice I can offer you."

"That means a lot to me, my Lord." Legolas bowed humbly, and Elrond smiled softly.

"I suggest, my boy, that you go find Lien before her father does."

Legolas nodded, and hastily exited the room, desperate to seek out Lien. He eventually found her sitting on her favourite stone bench in the garden. She did not look up as he approached, but he knew she felt and recognised his presence.

"My father is coming for me." She murmured softly as he sat beside her. However, he did not give her time to talk. Instead, he pressed his lips against hers in a gently loving kiss, internally celebrating that he was back where he belonged.

"You are my past, my present and my future Lien. You are my path," he murmured to the soft skin of her neck.

"How can you be sure?" She asked quietly.

"Because every fibre of my heart loves you, and when I look into my future, all I see is you, all I ever will see is you." He promised.

"Legolas, I'm not…I can't be what you need me to be." She whispered painfully. He smiled, and touched her face.

"Are you Vanwaithilien?"

"Yes."

"Then you are everything I need you to be. Lien, please just trust in your heart, trust in mine. I love you more than I will ever find the words to explain, and I always will. Can you trust me?"

Their eyes met for a long moment, and Legolas could see the tears sparkling in her eyes. She smiled softly, and kissed him.

"With my life."

They sat together on the bench for a long time, their lips meeting in loving kisses. Legolas felt like weeping with joy. In her arms, he was complete.

Leaves rustled behind the young lovers, but they were distracted by their passions. It turned his stomach to see his daughter behave in such a way, but Aragorn already knew that Legolas had tasted her flesh, had taken her to bed and stole her innocence.

His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword, and he drew it silently. Grasping it firmly, he made his way towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up just in time for my father's attack.

I leapt lightly to my feet, in front of Legolas, who I knew would carry the brunt of the attack if I couldn't stop it. My father tried to glare me down, but I did not flinch, and returned his intense gaze.

"Lien get out the way." He ordered, and I shook my head.

"No." I murmured defiantly.

What came next, I did not expect. My father, all nobility forgotten, struck me swiftly across my face, sending me sprawling to the ground. He worked my distraction to his advantage, and tackled Legolas to the ground, using his knees to pin down his arms. Legolas did not fight back, perhaps overwhelmed by guilt, or perhaps not wanting to hurt my father, his friend.

I managed to regain some sense of balance, and fury. My father had his hands around Legolas' throat, and was slowly strangling him, and Legolas made small choking sounds of protest. My father's sword lay on the ground forgotten, and I picked it up deftly, standing behind my father and pressing the blade against his throat.

"Release him or you shall taste your own blood." I spat coldly. He promptly removed his hands from Legolas' throat, but I did not remove the blade from his throat.

"What madness has driven the jewel of my heart to this?" He asked, his heart broken.

"It is not madness. It is love." I replied, finally removing the blade. I shoved my father from Legolas, and helped Legolas up, tenderly checking him for wounds. There was a couple of slashes across his ribs that my father must have issued before deciding to strangle him, and a cut under his eye, but apart from that, he looked well.

"You do not know love. For if you did you would not so simply throw aside your loyalties." My father spoke, his voice cold and hard as a bitter winter morning.

"My loyalties are with my heart. And my heart belongs to Legolas." I replied, but added with a tone of regret. "I am sorry you do not approve Father, but this is the path I have chosen."

He regarded me for a moment, taking in my ripped dress, my bruised cheekbone. He also noticed my hand, holding Legolas'. This caused him the most displeasure. 

"This is the path you have chosen?" He asked.

"It is the path laid before my feet." I answered calmly.

"Then you have chosen exile. You shall not return to the lands of Gondor or you shall meet your death." 

My stomach lurched inside me, and my breath left my lungs. I knew my mouth was open in surprise, but I could not find the words to make it speak. I could feel Legolas' shock behind me also, but I could not react.

"Gondor is her home!" Legolas yelled, and my father smiled almost softly.

"Her home is where her heart belongs. And she says that is with you. If you believe she is old enough for you to take her to bed, then I am giving her to you. But if either of you enter Gondor again I shall have your hearts on plates." 

He turned and walked off, talking his sword with him. Tears began caressing my cheeks, and when he was out of earshot, I broke down completely. Legolas held me in his arms as sobs racked my body, tearing me apart from the inside out. I thought of my mother, and wondered if she would miss me, but that only upset me more.

"Do not worry Lien, all is not lost." He whispered to me, although I could hear the hopelessness in his voice.

"What are we going to do Legolas?" I asked, afraid of being alone. He stroked my hair as he tried in vain to comfort me.

"I know not."

Legolas escorted Lien to her chamber, and spent the rest of the day in his own, thinking hard about what future he could possibly offer his young love. 

He loved her, he was sure of that. But her heart, as much as it belonged to him, was still young, her mind still not fulfilled to its potential. To force her away from her family in Gondor, from her learning, would be selfish of him.

By dusk, Legolas knew what course of action he must take, but it pained him greatly to admit to himself what he must do. 

He made his way to Aragorn's chambers, and knocked softly on the door. Aragorn yelled out for him to enter, and he did, although uneasily. Aragorn looked up, as if expecting him.

"Aragorn, I did not come here to fight." Legolas held up his hands, almost in a gesture of surrender, as he was surrendering the greatest thing of all.

"I know why you are here. You are here because you have made the right decision." Aragorn replied.

"This is what I want to happen. I'm leaving for Mirkwood this evening, and I will no longer see Lien, if that is what you want."

"It is."

"Then I will no longer be a part of her life." Legolas murmured, his baby blue eyes pained beyond measure. "But you will allow her to return to Gondor with you, and stay there if she so wishes."

"Of course."

"I am sorry Aragorn that things had to end this way. I want you to know that I love Lien very much, more than I can understand. I always will."

"Your body loves her. Nothing more." Aragorn said dismissively, and Legolas, knowing the conversation was over, left, closing the door behind him.

He made his way to Lien's chamber, dragging his feet, reluctant to break her heart. Deciding that he couldn't do it, he returned to his own room, and packed his belongings quickly. 

From there he went to the stables, and untied his horse Galad. He mounted her swiftly, his belongings and bow slung over his back. From the stables, he rode out of the stables, into the moonlight, and into the horizon.

Back in Rivendell, I awoke, suddenly knowing Legolas was gone. I lay back down on my pillow, and sobbed my broken heart out. In the darkness, I made a vow. I would get him back, whether my father liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

I returned to Gondor with my father, who seemed beyond pleased at how my brief relationship with Legolas had ended. He did not know that already in my head, I was forming a plot to return to him.

Immediately after my return, my father imposed all sorts of restrictions for me, to stop me escaping. I was to be escorted everywhere, I was not allowed out of the land limits alone, I was not allowed a horse, and I was to stay in my room after sunset.

Weeks passed, and I felt increasingly like I was in a prison, for a crime I did not commit. What annoyed me most was my father's overwhelming sense of hypocrisy. He loved my mother after being told it was wrong, and yet he would not even let me speak Legolas' name in his presence.

And then came my turn in fortunes. Legolas' father, King Thranduil, came to Gondor to meet with my father. I knew it did not concern Legolas or myself, it was a business visit.

I was introduced rather hesitantly to King Thranduil. He reminded me of Legolas - they shared a sense of internal peace. He grinned rather profusely when he met me, and just as I was about to turn and leave, he whispered in my ear.

"Bag your things, and I will speak to you again at the ball this evening." He muttered softly. I nodded once to show I understood, and hurried back to my room, smiling secretly.

I spent the afternoon packing, but only essentials. I hid the bag under my bed, and dressed for the ball in a simple purple velvet gown. King Thranduil was indeed waiting for me, and pulled me into a secluded corner.

"Did you do as I said?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Yes my Lord, but I am wondering why I did so." 

"I know that you are in love with my son, and I know he loves you in return. Since he came home, he has been distant, pained. I do not like to see him in such a state, and I know if you were there with him, he would feel much better."

"My Lord, it is true I love your son. But I am forbidden from seeing him."

"By whom?"

"My father. He has imposed all the restrictions upon me he can devise. It would be impossible for me to slip away unnoticed, I am not even allowed my own horse." I explained hastily.

"My horse is waiting for you in the stables. I will distract your father. Go to your room, collect your things, and leave."

"My Lord?" I raised my eyebrows, but I couldn't help but grin. He even had Legolas' mischievous air.

"It will work. I'll be seeing you in Mirkwood, my lady." He bowed, and walked over to my father.

I didn't have to think twice. I returned to my room, and put on my long purple winter cloak, that had a hood. I pulled the hood up over my face, grabbed my bag, and made my way down to the stables.

I knew King Thranduil's horse instantly - it was Legolas' horse Galad. She stood silently as I attached my things to her, and climbed gingerly on her back. I was an experienced rider - King Eomer had taught me - but I had never had to mount while causing as little disturbance as possible.

And from there, I rode into the night, the wind in my hair clearing my thoughts, and setting themselves on one goal - to return to Legolas, or die trying.

************

For all my wide travelling, I had never wandered the paths of Mirkwood. As I did, for the first time I understood why Legolas loved his homeland as much as he did. The trees reached up to the morning blue expanse of the sky while the canopy artistically dappled the pathways.

I walked the paths slowly, not wanting to be questioned by a passing Elf. My velvet hood was up, covering my distinctive hair and eyes, my long cloak wrapped around me. I emerged in front of the Palace, and proceeded up through the doors, straight into a wide foyer with an exceptionally high ceiling.

Legolas was just coming down the staircase when I entered. He stopped instantly, knowing it was me. Agonisingly slowly, he walked to me, and gently slipped my hood down, revealing my face.

"Lien, you are not allowed to be here. If your father…" he began. I pressed my finger to his lips and grinned.

"I have missed you like the ground misses the sun in winter. Forget about my father, and tell me you are glad to see me." I tucked a strand of his golden hair behind his pointed ear as I spoke.

"I am very glad to see you." He smiled, and held me to him for a long moment. 

"My father knows not that I am here, but I cannot stay long." I warned.

"Come, we have much to speak of." He took my hand, led me back up the stairs, and into his chambers.

I have never seen such extravagance. Long rows of bookshelves lined the walls, each filled with musty volumes. His bed was decorated with sheets of green and gold, a large glass case at the foot of his bed held his vast collection of weapons.

"I am willing to face exile Legolas, I will for you."

"You realise how much you are giving up?" He asked softly.

"I realise how much I am gaining. My father is just a man Legolas. Eventually, he will know he cannot keep up apart. But it is you decision to make, and all I will tell you is I love you." I told him, and touched his hand. He regarded me in silence for a moment, before his beautiful face split into a grin.

"As if I had to think about it." He leaned in and kissed me, before pulling away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Marry me." He blurted, and I stopped.

"What?"

"Become my wife. Today, right now." He smiled, and I smiled back.

"As if I had to think about it." I echoed, and as one we ran out down the stairs, to become married.

Aragorn's blood was bubbling in his veins as he tore up the steps of the Mirkwood Palace, his sword in hand.

How dare she! What made her think she could run off to the arms of her royal lover, and abandon all the rules he had set in place? Aragorn loved his daughter very much, and only wanted what was best for her, and he knew Legolas could not provide everything she would need.

He reached the corridor where Legolas' room was located. He was nearing his door when a young Elf maid stopped him.

"My Lord, where are you going in such a rush?" She asked politely.

"I am looking for Prince Legolas." Aragorn replied.

"My Lord, it is requested that no-one disturbs him this night." She informed him.

"Why not?" Aragorn demanded.

"Because, my Lord, he is sharing his marital bed this night." Aragorn could feel his eyes widen, and once again the anger burned up inside him. He pushed the young maid from his way, and shoved Legolas' door open.

He did not know what sight he expected to meet his eyes, but it was certainly not the one he did see. Legolas was not in bed with his daughter - in fact, he was sitting on a chair beside the bed, watching Vanwaithilien while she slept soundly in his bed, her inky hair fanned over the pillow.

Legolas looked up when Aragorn entered, and expecting a fight, braced himself. But Aragorn did not strike him, instead he stopped to watch Lien sleep, caught in her web of youthful enchantment.

"I have been informed that you married her." Aragorn spoke quietly, not wanting to wake her.

"I did." Legolas answered cautiously.

"I know you love her Legolas, but sometimes, it is not enough. It will be a difficult road, especially for you."

"I know it Aragorn. But I cannot deny my heart."

"She is more beautiful than I first realised. No wonder she has captured your heart, and warmed it so."

"I have lived for thousands of years, I have seen so many horrors and delights. But nothing could have prepared me for her Aragorn. I feel like I have been searching for something, all my life, and I have found it in her. What I feel for her, I cannot explain. She makes me feel…"

"At peace?" Legolas looked at him, and smiled.

"Yes."

"That is why her name means Serenity. That is what you have been searching for Legolas. That is what I am giving up." Aragorn murmured sadly.

"She will never abandon you Aragorn. You are her father, and she loves you."

"I know it. When you are ready, I would like you both to come to Gondor, to celebrate the marriage. I have acted hastily, and I apologise my old friend." Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"There is no need to apologise. You were only doing what you thought was right for your daughter."

"Still…I will leave you at your peace now."

Aragorn turned and left, closing the door gently behind him. Legolas regarded his wife for a moment, before reaching over, and kissing her forehead. She stirred, and her beautifully haunting eyes opened.

"Legolas?" She whispered sleepily.

"It is nothing. I am so glad I found you." He smiled, and held her in his arms.

"I am glad you found me."

The moonlight blossomed and faded, the sun rose and set, the seasons changed. But Legolas' love for Vanwaithilien did not fade, nor did her love for him. Finally, Legolas' search for serenity was over.


End file.
